Home For Christmas
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Randy is snowed in in Denver while on a business trip. His wife, Julie and daughter, Maddie, are worried he won't make it home. Can a Christmas Miracle happen and bring Randy home for Christmas?


This is a Christmas One Shot! Hope you like it and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or The Wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

"Mommy, when is daddy going to get here?" Madeline Orton asked her mom as they stood in the kitchen making cookies for the family Christmas dinner that night.

"I don't know baby. Daddy's plane was delayed." Julie Orton said to her four year old daughter.

"But it's Christmas." Maddie replied. "Santa wouldn't let daddy miss it right?"

"Baby, we just have to see okay. Santa is very busy and we can't be mad if daddy doesn't make it home in time." She looked at her. "Let's get this food ready to go to Gram and Pop's. Aunt Rachel will be there with Uncle Phil and Zach and Taylor."

"Okay." She said walking back to the living room and looking out the window while The Grinch played in the background.

Julie sighed. She hoped Randy made it home for Christmas. She hated that his boss had made this business trip so close to Christmas. Now, Randy was snowed in in Denver and she and Maddie where in St. Louis. She put the cookies in the oven and finished up the other things she was making for dinner. She had texted her sister and told her that it would her and Maddie for sure for dinner.

"Mommy, is daddy near here?" Maddie asked running back into the kitchen an hour later.

"I don't know baby." Julie said as she picked up her daughter and placed her on the counter. "Baby, I promise you. Daddy is doing everything he can to get back here for Christmas."

"But Santa will help daddy get here right? I mean Santa wouldn't let daddy miss it."

"Baby, I told you. Santa is very busy. But I'm sure he is doing his best to help daddy come home." She smiled and kissed her daughter on the head. "Now, go get your coat on so we can get to Gram and Pop's." She put her on the floor and Maddie ran to her room.

Julie put all the food in a few bags and got the presents together. She took the presents out to the car and then the food. She made sure the house was locked up and the alarm was set. "Maddie, let's go." She yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"I'm coming, mommy." She said coming down the stairs with a picture she had drew. "I had to put this by the tree." Julie smiled as her daughter placed a picture of her, Julie and Randy that she drawn with Santa in the sky looking over the house. "Now, that's better."

Julie smiled. "Let's go baby." She took Maddie's hand and they headed out the Range Rover and Julie buckled her in and they headed to Randy's parents.

Randy sat on plane hoping he made it in time. He managed to get a flight out of Denver but it wasn't going to St. Louis. Once he got to his destination, he would have to rent a car and drive the rest of the way. But he didn't couldn't miss Christmas Morning with his daughter. He had promised her and Julie he would be home. Why Hunter felt the need to schedule this trip so close to the holiday was beyond him. But he was determined to make it home.

Julie got all the stuff out of the rover and she and Maddie headed in. "Merry Christmas" She said walking in.

"Merry Christmas." Rachel said walking up and taking the bag of food. "No Randy?"

"He's snowed in in Denver but he's trying to get home." Julie replied.

"I'm sure he will." Rachel smiled. "Maddie, Zach and Taylor are in the living room with Pop." Maddie nodded and ran into the living room. "Mom's in the kitchen."

Julie nodded. "Let me put the presents by the tree and I will meet you there." Rachel nodded.

After the presents were under the tree, Julie headed to the kitchen. "Julie, you look beautiful." Elaine said when her daughter-in-law walked in.

"Thank you, Elaine." Julie replied.

"Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's playing in the living room." Julie said walking over to help with dinner.

"I guess my son isn't home yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I'm sure he will be." She smiled. Julie nodded.

Randy got into the rented SUV and headed toward St. Louis. It was a normal three hour drive but with the weather, it would probably be longer. He had texted Julie earlier letting her know where he was but had yet to receive an answer. He figured she and Maddie were at his parents for Christmas Eve dinner.

After dinner, they opened presents and enjoyed some hot chocolate. Julie watched her daughter enjoy her presents and play with her cousin.

"Don't worry. I bet Randy is waiting for you guys when you get home." Rachel said to her sister-in-law.

"I hope so. I know Maddie is worried he will miss Christmas. Which brought up Santa not letting her daddy miss Christmas. I assured her that Santa was doing his best to make sure Randy was home for Christmas."

"He will be." Rachel replied. "The one thing I know about my brother is that he would stop at nothing to be with you and Maddie."

"Yeah, I know." Julie smiled.

Once the presents were opened, she got Maddie ready and they headed back to the house. They had to put out cookies and Milk for Santa. They drove the few miles home slowly because of the weather and soon pulled into the garage. She got out the presents including the ones for Randy from his parents and sister. She opened the door and headed into the house. She stopped when she walked into the living room. There stood her husband by the tree.

"Daddy!" Maddie said when she saw him. She ran to him and he picked her up.

"Hey, ladybug." He said hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled. "Mommy said Santa was doing his best."

Randy smiled at Julie. "And she was right. Mommy is a smart lady."

"I'm so glad you're home." Julie said hugging him and kissing him.

"Me too." He smiled. He looked at Maddie. "Why don't you show me what Gram and Pop got you?"

"Okay" She smiled and ran to get them from the kitchen.

He turned to his wife. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's okay. The point is you made it." She smiled as she hugged him again and kissed him. "You're safe and you're home. That's all I could want." He smiled as Maddie came back into the room.

Once she was down for the night, Randy and Julie went to the living room and sat by the fire drinking hot chocolate. "I'm so happy to be home." He said as he had his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you're home too. Santa really does work miracle." He smiled and kissed her as the fire crackled in the background. Home with his family was where he loved to be.

Please Review! And Merry Christmas!


End file.
